


four minutes away from a heart attack

by huihannie (huichuu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternative Universe - Not Idols, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not-so-accidental voyeurism, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Painplay, Past Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, jun is soft and subby and i love him, the use of the word 'slut'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: For some reason, Soonyoung’s really starting to think that all those times he’s walked in on Wonwoo and Junhui weren’t accidents after all.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I compulsively decided to start another fic when I'm so close to finishing i'll take your body to the moon and also when I have as much homework as I do, but I did. Procrastination's a bitch, y'all.
> 
> (see end notes for important fic notes)

The first time _it_ happens, Soonyoung doesn’t suspect a thing because that’s just how Wonwoo and Junhui are. It’s no secret that they’re fucking; you’d have to be completely oblivious to miss the faint finger-shaped bruises around Junhui’s wrists and the bite marks that litter his collarbones. It’s even harder to ignore the muffled exclamations of _harder, daddy, please_ and choked curses whispered in the middle of night when they think no one else can hear.

 

It would be an understatement to say that it catches everyone off-guard the first time they hear them. Thankfully, none of the kids are around – they’d "snuck" off to the convenience store down the street, much to everyone else's amusement – saving everyone from the embarrassment of having to give them _the talk,_ but it’s mortifying all the same.

 

_“Did you hear something?” Seungcheol asks suddenly, looking up from where he’s scrolling idly through his phone. “It sounded like…”_

 

_He trails off, face flushing red, and he makes a vague hand gesture that could honestly mean anything._

 

_“Sounded like what?” Jihoon raises a brow, peering at their leader over his cup of coffee. “I don’t know what this–“ he imitates Seungcheol’s unhelpful movement, “–is supposed to be.”_

 

_Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan and Joshua helplessly, but they’re just as confused as everyone else. He makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, frustrated, and buried his head in his hands._

 

_“Cheol, what’s wrong?” Joshua asks, biting his lip._

 

 _Fortunately for Seungcheol, he doesn’t have to answer because as soon as the words leave Joshua’s mouth, they all hear it. The unmistakeable sound of someone moaning._ Junhui _._

 

_“W-Wonwoo, please…” A hiccupy sob. “I can’t…Not again. Too sensitive.”_

 

_“C’mon, Junnie. One more time. Can you do that for me? Come untouched like a good boy?”_

 

_Jihoon chokes on his drink, coughing hoarsely as Seokmin thumps him on the back. Joshua’s eyes widen, and he hides his face in Jeonghan’s shoulder, who looks equal parts amused and exasperated._

_As for Soonyoung, well, he just forces a startled laugh past his lips and desperately tries to ignore the surge of something hot and unfamiliar in his chest._

* * *

At the end of the day, it’s not a big deal. Wonwoo and Junhui are happy together, and they both apologize profusely when Jeonghan teases them about it later. Still red-faced and embarrassed, Seungcheol makes them promise to be more mindful next time and stammers his way through a brief lecture on the importance of safe sex (that had been a fun conversation; the horrified expression on Wonwoo’s face had been priceless, and Junhui couldn’t look anyone in the eye for _days_ ) before they drop it, and they all move on with their lives.

 

It happens a couple more times after that, but eventually, they all get used to it. It’s just one of those things; the sky is blue, the grass is green, and Wonwoo and Junhui are kinky as fuck – and it’s _fine_. 

 

Weirder things have happened, and it’s not like anyone else is in any position to judge anyway. They’ve all fooled around with each other at some point or another, and initial embarrassment aside, Seungcheol doesn’t seem to have a problem with it as long as the kids aren’t around (not that he really has a say anymore; they all learn _very_ quickly just how easy it is to push Seungcheol around when it comes to this kind of thing), so everyone else is okay with it too

 

– which brings Soonyoung back to his current predicament. The first time he walks in on Wonwoo and Junhui, he doesn’t think anything of it because it’s just a Thing now. He’s long since given up bemoaning the fact that his life has somehow become a parody of every porn film he’s ever seen, so he just goes along with it…though _technically_ , the living room, kitchen, and other communal spaces are supposed to be off limits, and Soonyoung should _probably_ reprimand them for breaking the rules,  but he doesn’t because _he gets it_.

 

If anything, he’s just annoyed (and maybe kind of turned on, but they don’t need to know that) that they’re choosing to do it in _this_ bathroom because it’s one am and he really needs to take a piss.

 

“ _Jesus,_ Soonyoung!" yelps Wonwoo, flushing bright red as he desperately tugs Junhui’s mouth off his cock. “Learn how to fucking knock, would you?”

 

Dazed, Junhui whines softly in the back of his throat but quickly throws a towel over Wonwoo’s lap and wipes the spit and cum dripping down his chin once he realizes they have company. Soonyoung’s breath hitches at the sight, but it’s thankfully quiet enough that neither of his friends notice.

 

Junhui looks absolutely wrecked, his eyes dark and his lips bruised and swollen. It’s almost endearing how embarrassed he is, pointedly refusing to meet Soonyoung’s eyes, choosing to instead fidget nervously with his fingers in his lap (which really just draws more attention to his dick, flushed and curved against his stomach and _wow_ , Soonyoung needs to stop that train of thought immediately because down that path lies nothing but darkness) as he looks at everything _but_ Soonyoung.

 

“I’ll learn to knock as soon as you learn how to lock the fucking door,” he retorts a minute too late, internally wincing at how strained his voice sounds. “Not all of us are as kinky as you two are, christ.” _It’s fine. This is fine. Everything is fine._

 

Wonwoo relaxes at the lack of actual venom behind Soonyoung’s words, hand subconsciously moving to rest at Junhui’s nape. “I don’t know about that, Soonyoungie. I’ve seen your search history, and you’re into some pretty weird shit.”

 

Soonyoung snorts derisively, ignoring the way his heart’s beating rapidly against his chest. “As if. Like you’ve ever seen my search history. Keep dreaming, Wonu.”

 

It doesn’t occur to Soonyoung until about a week later that Wonwoo couldn't have possibly forgotten to lock the door because Wonwoo is one of the most private and self-conscious people he's ever met, so there’s _no way in hell_ he could have possibly overlooked something as important as important as locking the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time _it_ happens, Soonyoung is simultaneously too drunk and not drunk enough to deal with it. He’s exhausted and irritable by the time he gets back to his and Wonwoo’s room, and all he wants to do is sleep –

 

but he can’t because Wonwoo’s an absolute  _asshole_ who doesn’t have a considerate bone in his entire body and also because Wonwoo’s currently fucking Junhui on _Soonyoung's_ bed.

 

“Fuck, baby, you take me so well.” Wonwoo grunts, biting down hard on Junhui’s neck as he slams into him from behind. “You’re so good to me. Such a good boy for daddy.”

 

Junhui lets out a loud sob, pushing back against Wonwoo’s cock. “Wonwoo – _daddy, please!_ I’m so close.”

 

He looks so fucking pretty Soonyoung could cry. He watches with wide eyes as Wonwoo fucks Junhui on all fours, hungrily drinks in the sight of Junhui’s cock, hanging heavy between his thighs, leaking pre-cum onto the sheets and – and _god,_ Soonyoung has to bite down hard on his fist to keep himself from moaning and giving himself away. 

 

This…this is bad. Really bad. Soonyoung shouldn’t be here, intruding on a private moment between two lovers. Neither of them have noticed him yet, too caught up in their own little world. Soonyoung has every opportunity to leave, _should_ leave while he still has the chance, but his body doesn’t want to cooperate. He’s rooted in place, captivated by the visual in front of him. Soonyoung can feel his cock stirring in his pants, and he desperately wants jerk himself off, but he can’t. This isn’t the same as watching porn; this is _Wonwoo_ _and Jun_ , two of his best friends. It’d be _wrong_ to touch himself while he’s watching them.

 

“You’re such a slut, Junnie.” Wonwoo growls. “Can’t go a day without daddy’s cock pounding that cute little ass of yours, can you?”

 

Junhui shakes his head frantically and squeaks when Wonwoo suddenly pulls out, flipping him onto his back before slamming right back into him. Junhui _yowls_ , arching off the bed in a way that makes Soonyoung’s back ache in sympathy. 

 

Even from where he’s hiding, Soonyoung can tell Junhui’s _gone._ He’s openly crying now, his eyes glassy and unfocused, as he raises his hips to meet Wonwoo’s thrusts. He can’t even speak properly, can only manage garbled variations of _daddy_ and _Wonwoo_ and fuck if it isn’t the sexiest thing Soonyoung’s ever seen in his life.

 

“Fuck, Junhui.” Wonwoo grunts, ducking his head to mouth at Junhui’s collarbones. Just low enough so no one can see. “You’re so noisy, baby. It’s like you want someone to hear us.”

 

He bucks his hips forward, and the force of it has Junhui crying out and clutching onto Wonwoo’s shoulders for dear life. “Maybe I should gag you next time. My baby would look so pretty with a cock in his mouth, don’t you think?”

 

Soonyoung swears his heart stops for a second when he realizes that Wonwoo’s directing that question toward him, his eyes boring directly into Soonyoung’s even as Wonwoo continues to fuck Junhui into oblivion. 

 

“ _D-Daddy!”_ Junhui’s so out of it that he doesn’t notice Soonyoung’s presence at all. He just paws weakly at Wonwoo and tries to pull him down for a kiss. “Wanna come, daddy.”

 

“You can do whatever you like,” Wonwoo says solemnly, still staring at Soonyoung. “All you have to do is ask.”

 

“Please, daddy, I’ve been such a good boy–“

 

Soonyoung doesn’t stick around to see what happens next. He flees from the room, shutting the door softly behind him, Wonwoo’s words echoing in his ears. _All you have to do is ask._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I mention "the kids," I am specifically referring to the maknae line. I'm super uncomfortable with writing any of them in a sexual context (nor do I want to), so whenever you see me say something along the lines of "Everyone/Everyone" or "OT10," assume that I'm talking about the '97 line and up.
> 
> Also, I'm tagging this as "slightly dubious consent" just because of the accidental voyeurism/exhibitionism. Not all parties are aware of each other, and that can get a little iffy, so consider this a little heads up in case you're bothered by that kind of thing.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤︎


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides, what's the worst that can happen?
> 
> ((apparently everything))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to upload everything as one large chapter, but I decided to split it up several short parts instead. Mostly because I really wanted to upload something today, but also because I'd ideally like to keep all the chapters close to the same length bc consistency ~~and also I haven't finish it yet, but we don't have to talk about that~~
> 
> But yeah. This isn't super great, but I'm trying my best, I swear ^^;

Soonyoung is…rattled to say the least. The rational, adult part of his brain is screaming for him to talk to Wonwoo and Junhui and apologize for being so creepy and invasive, but he _can’t_. He’s too afraid of fucking everything up even more than he already has.  
****

  
What would he even say?

 

_“Hey, I’m really sorry that I watched you guys fuck the other day. It’s just that you’re both really hot, and I kind of got distracted by your dicks. Also, completely unrelated question, but what’s your opinion on threesomes? I think Wonwoo invited me to join you, but I’m not sure so some clarification would be nice.”_

 

Yeah, no. Soonyoung shouldn’t be allowed to speak to anyone ever. Instead, he starts avoiding Wonwoo and Junhui. It’s surprisingly easy. If someone mentions either of their names, he changes the subject. Whenever Wonwoo or Junhui enter the same room as him, he leaves. He sleeps in Jihoon and Seokmin’s room. Soonyoung essentially does everything in his power to avoid being alone with them at all costs.

 

And yeah, it’s a dick move, but Soonyoung doesn’t know what else to do. He’s embarrassed and ashamed of what he did, but he’s even more perturbed by the fact that _he can’t stop thinking about it._ It’s been almost three days since everything went to shit (three of the longest, most miserable days of his entire life), and he hasn’t been able to get his mind off them since.

 

Soonyoung can’t stop thinking about how beautiful they looked together. How even though Wonwoo’s actions were harsh and his words were filthy, his eyes were soft and adoring. How sweet Junhui had sounded as he begged for Wonwoo to touch him and how pretty he had looked flushed and his face wet with tears. But most of all, Soonyoung can’t stop hearing phantom echoes of Wonwoo’s voice whispering in his ears.

 

_You can do whatever you like. All you have do to is ask._

 

What does that even mean? Is Wonwoo propositioning him in some cryptic, roundabout kind of way? Is it an invitation? And for what? To sleep with them…or for something more? And why him? What could Soonyoung possibly offer that they don’t already have? 

 

( _Nothing_ , whispers a small traitorous part of his mind. _Nothing at all.)_

 

By the end of the third day, Soonyoung’s had enough. He has to talk to them, or he’s going to drive himself insane. There’s no point of obsessing over hypotheticals and making himself – and everyone around him, as Jeonghan had been so kind to point out – miserable when all his problems could easily be resolved just by asking.

 

Soonyoung’s been friends with Wonwoo and Junhui for as long as he can remember, and he knows that they would never let something like this drive them apart. They’re better than that. _He’s_ better than that. It would be idiotic for Soonyoung to throw everything away just because he’s _afraid_.

 

Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?

* * *

Soonyoung’s almost one hundred percent certain that he’s in hell. He has to be; there’s no other explanation for the slow, agonizing torture he’s being subjected to right now. What did he do to deserve this? Soonyoung is a Good Person. He volunteers at the humane society twice a month and babysits for the single mom next door for free and donates to charity – and hell, he’s even started _recycling_ for Christ’s sake. He doesn’t deserve this. No one does.

 

“Oh god.” Soonyoung needs to sit down. He’s starting to feel lightheaded. _“Oh god.”_

 

Is it starting to get hot in here, or is it just him? Soonyoung can’t tell, not when his brain is literally _collapsing in on itself_. He makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, sounding very much like a dying animal, and grabs on to the doorframe to keep himself from falling over.

 

This is not okay. Nothing about this is okay. Soonyoung is so far away from being okay right now that it's not even funny.

 

“Oh,” Wonwoo says flatly. He looks up from the source of Soonyoung’s suffering, seemingly undisturbed by his presence. “It’s you. Did you need something?”

 

Yes? No? Maybe? Soonyoung doesn’t know.

 

“I–I…” Soonyoung stammers, nervously wetting his bottom lip. What’s even happening right now? Is he dying? Why is his throat so dry all of a sudden? “I–I…”

 

He whimpers and immediately flushes right after when Wonwoo raises a brow, the corners of his lips quirking in amusement. This is it. This is how Soonyoung dies, floundering under Wonwoo’s scrutiny like an _idiot_. He desperately tries to think of something – anything, really – to say, but he’s drawing a blank. Words are apparently beyond him right now.

 

“What’s wrong, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo taunts, sounding smug. _Asshole_. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

What was Soonyoung thinking? Psh, _talking_. Unbelievable. He should have just stuck with his original plan: running away and never speaking to Wonwoo and Junhui again. He’d miss them, sure, but that would have been preferable to this. Literally anything else would have been better than listening to Wonwoo and his shitty second-rate porn dialogue.

_A n y t h i n g._

* * *

 

 The third time _it_ happens, Wonwoo’s got Junhui bound and gagged on his bed with a vibrator in his ass and a cock ring on his dick and Soonyoung just about has a heart attack.

 

“Junnie’s awfully pretty like this, isn’t he?” comments Wonwoo, carding his fingers through Junhui’s hair. 

 

Junhui whimpers and blindly leans into the touch, desperate for any kind of contact. Wonwoo’s voice is infuriatingly calm, like he’s talking about the weather or the economy or some shit and not the beautiful boy currently drooling all over his sheets. Soonyoung kind of hates him for it.

He can’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for Junhui. Who knows how long Wonwoo’s been toying with him like this? Soonyoung’s always known that Wonwoo has a bit of a sadistic streak, but this is just downright cruel. Junhui’s an absolute _wreck_ , a sobbing, overstimulated mess of a man who’s been so thoroughly fucked that he can hardly think straight. Soonyoung would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on a little.

(or a lot. Soonyoung’s learning all sorts of new things about himself today, it seems)

“What do you think of the gag?” Wonwoo continues. “It’s just an old tie, but it’s surprisingly effective. I still think a cock would have been better, but you left before we could find out.”

Soonyoung chokes on air, coughing harshly as he stares at Wonwoo with disbelief. If Soonyoung wasn’t dead before, he’s definitely dead now.

_"What."_

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATE [09/09]:** I've written about 1,500-1,700 words of the next chapter and things got out of hand _very_ quickly. I shouldn't be allowed to write when I'm sleep-deprived. My brain has no filter, and I write whatever kinky shit comes to mind. Like is it realistic? No. Do the characters have any idea what they're doing? No. Do _I_ know what's going on? _Hell no._ It's an adventure for all of us, it seems.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading ❤︎


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we've finally made it, kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the update, this got out of hand _real_ quick. It's A Lot, so prepare yourselves for this absolute trainwreck lmao. See above to look at the **updated tags**

 

If Soonyoung wasn’t dead before, he’s definitely dead now. He chokes on his own spit, coughing harshly as he gapes at Wonwoo like he’s grown a second head. 

 

“It’s a shame, really. Junnie was pretty upset about it when he found out, especially when you started giving us the cold shoulder right after–“ 

 

Soonyoung flinches at the reminder, recoiling like he’s been hit, but Wonwoo doesn’t seem to notice. There’s a dark expression on his face as he continues to mutter reproachfully under his breath, speaking more to himself than Soonyoung. 

 

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung interrupts him mid-rant, walking across the room so they’re standing face-to-face. “Stop talking. _Please.”_

 

(He can see Junhui writhing on the bed in his peripheral vision, and it takes every scrap of self-control Soonyoung can muster to keep himself from openly ogling at him and focus on Wonwoo instead…though if the smug smirk on Wonwoo's stupidly handsome face is anything to go by, Soonyoung is failing miserably)

 

“I’m really sorry that I’ve been such an asshole lately. I should have just spoken to you guys right after _it_ happened instead of freaking out and ignoring you; it was such a shitty thing to do, and you and Junhui don’t deserve to be treated like that–“

  
Soonyoung pauses to catch his breath and mentally prepares himself for what he’s about to say next. _Here goes nothing_.

 

“–and I promise I’ll make it up to you guys later, but I really need to know if I can kiss you right now because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and Jun for the past four days, and I’m about to lose my fucking mind.”

 

Wonwoo blinks slowly, contemplative as he processes all the _word vomit_ Soonyoung’s thrown at him, and for a hot second, Soonyoung thinks he’s going to turn him down. _It’s not too late to run away; if you leave now, you’ll have plenty of time to flee the country and change your name and live the rest of you life as a hermit in the mountains and –_

 

Soonyoung yelps when Wonwoo suddenly grabs him by the waist and pulls him close, pressing their lips together in what might possibly be the best kiss Soonyoung’s ever had.

 

(Though to be fair, it’s not like Soonyoung really knows what constitutes as a _good_ kiss. He’s kissed approximately one person in his life, and Jihoon made him swear on his life to _never_ speak about it – or their “dark past” together again)

 

“Don’t think this means I’ve forgiven you yet,” Wonwoo mutters lowly once they’ve separated, watching with thinly-veiled amusement as Soonyoung pants. “You made Junhui cry. He thought you were never going to speak to us again.”

 

Soonyoung winces, stomach churning guiltily. “You shouldn’t forgive me at all. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

 

Wonwoo kisses him again, chuckling at the dazed expression on Soonyoung’s face. “Mmm, don’t worry too much about it. I can think of quite a few ways you can make it up to us. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

 

Junhui whines pitifully in response, startling Soonyoung out of his reverie. Soonyoung instinctively turns his head toward the sound and instantly regrets it, jaw dropping. Up to this point, Soonyoung had only caught glimpses of Junhui; he hadn’t really _seen_ him yet, and he’s suddenly extremely thankful he hadn’t. He would have lost his nerve and hightailed it out of there real quick otherwise.

 

Junhui’s kneeling on Wonwoo’s bed, his wrists tied together behind his back. He’s got a pillow underneath him, and he’s shamelessly rubbing himself against it, mewling with each thrust as his straining cock rubs against the soft cotton.

 

“Oh,” Soonyoung says dumbly, rendered speechless by both Wonwoo’s complete lack of subtlety and just Junhui in general. “ _Oh_.”

 

_“Mmph!”_

 

Junhui lets out a loud grunt, catching Soonyoung off-guard. It’s not like any of the other sounds he’s been making, harsh and guttural where he’d previously sounded soft and sweet. 

 

 _“Mmph!”_ Junhui does it again, and the expression of his face is absolutely _priceless_.

 

Despite everything – despite his teary eyes and the drool on his chin, despite being stripped down and made vulnerable, despite the fact that he’s completely at Wonwoo’s (and now Soonyoung’s) mercy – Junhui still manages to give them the most scathingly petulant look Soonyoung’s ever seen.

 

“Awww, is my Junnie feeling neglected?” Wonwoo teases, wiping away the tears welling up in the corner of Junhui’s eyes. “Don’t worry. Daddy hasn’t forgotten about you.”

 

He reaches around Junhui’s head to untie the makeshift gag and tosses it carelessly to the side. “How’s that?”

 

“Y-You’re such an asshole,” Junhui gripes, shooting Wonwoo a baleful look. “ _Both_ of you. Couldn’t you have done all that foreplay shit _after_ you got me off?”

 

Wonwoo raises a brow in surprise. “You know a ‘thank you’ would have been nice. I didn’t _have_ to remove the gag. You’re being feisty today, Junhui. More so than usual.”

 

He cards his fingers through Junhui’s hair, soft and gentle, before he tugs hard enough to make Junhui yelp, hips bucking against the pillow. _Definitely a masochist._

 

_“Daddy!”_

 

“You don’t get to misbehave just because Soonyoung’s here, understand?”

 

Junhui nods and averts his gaze meekly, stuttering out a quiet apology. Satisfied, Wonwoo loosens his grip and kisses the top of Junhui’s head. “Good boy.”

 

Soonyoung’s shock must have shown on his face because Wonwoo falters when he sees it, breaking character almost immediately.

 

“Don’t worry!” he's quick to reassure, flustered. “We’ve talked about this beforehand. Junnie likes it when I’m rough, but he always has safe words he can use if he wants to stop. Tell Soonyoung what they are, baby.”

 

“Green for I’m okay, yellow if I want to slow down, and red to stop. If I’m gagged and can’t talk, I can snap once and you’ll back off, no questions asked,” Junhui recites, and a sheepish smile spreads across his face. "He’s right though. I like it when daddy hurts me a little.”

 

He locks eyes with Soonyoung, biting his bottom lip in a way that _should_ look completely ridiculous but isn’t because it’s _Junhui_ , so it ends up sexy anyway. “You can hurt me too if you want.”

 

“ _Shit.”_ Soonyoung’s breath hitches, and he’s suddenly extremely aware of how hard he is. “That’s so fucking hot.”

 

Wonwoo snorts and spanks Junhui’s right asscheek, purposefully jostling the vibrator a little, making Junhui swear colorfully. “Naughty. Why don’t you tell Soonyoung what you want him to do to you since you’re so eager?”

 

“I-I want you to fuck me so bad, Soonyoung. Wanna feel your cock inside me, stretching me wide. I wanna feel it for _days.”_

 

Soonyoung chokes back a whimper as Junhui starts grinding against the pillow again, transfixed by the damp patches forming on the material where Junhui’s leaking pre-cum. 

 

 _Fuck it_. 

 

The pressing need to touch himself overriding his self-consciousness, Soonyoung shoves his hands down his shorts and strokes himself, shuddering at the arousal that washes over him when he catches Wonwoo’s hungry stare.

 

“Go on,” Wonwoo encourages. “I know there’s more. What else do you want, Junhui?”

 

“I want you to hold me down and pull my hair and call me a slut–“ Junhui’s humping the pillow in earnest now, his breathing ragged. “–fill me up with your cum, fuck my face, _whatever._ I want all of it.”

 

His voice cracks. “Soonyoung, Soonie, _please._ I’ll be so good for you, I prom _ise_ – ah, please touch me. I need it so bad.”

 

Soonyoung can tell Junhui’s getting close (well, as close as he can be with that damn cock ring on, that is). His entire body is trembling, mewls increasing in both volume and frequency with every thrust. Junhui’s fingers twitch sporadically behind his back, searching for something to clutch at, but there’s nothing.

 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung breathes, giving Wonwoo a desperate look. _Please let me touch him. He needs it so bad._ I _need it so bad._ “Can…I?”

 

“Daddy, _please_ –“

 

Wonwoo shoots Junhui a stern look, hand moving to squeeze the nape of his neck in warning. “Be quiet, Junnie. I’m thinking.”

 

 _Thinking about what?_ Soonyoung wants to shout. _It’s not that deep._ Wonwoo continues to deliberate, glancing between the two of them before he comes to a decision.

 

“Soonyoung, take off your clothes and come here.” Wonwoo points at a spot in front of Junhui, leaving little room for argument.

 

He leans over to untie Junhui’s wrists, rubbing gently at the marks left by the fabric to get the circulation going. “You’re going to fuck Junnie’s mouth.”

 

A blow job isn’t quite what Soonyoung was going for, but he’s okay with this too. He scrambles to obey, hurriedly stripping down and obediently sitting where Wonwoo told him. Junhui huffs a laugh at his enthusiasm, but Soonyoung can tell he’s just as excited. His eyes light up at the sight of Soonyoung’s cock, and Junhui’s tongue sweeps across his bottom lip and –

 

Yeah, there’s no way in hell Soonyoung’s going to make it through the night alive.

 

“Good boy.”

 

It takes a second, but warmth blossoms in Soonyoung’s chest when he realizes Wonwoo’s talking to _him_ and not Junhui. _Good boy_. His cock twitches in interest, and he lets out a quiet whimper.

 

“Oh _fuck.”_

 

Soonyoung flushes with embarrassment as Wonwoo and Junhui laugh at his reaction, and he hides his face in his hands.

 

“I had a feeling you’d be into that,” chuckles Wonwoo, grinning smugly like it’s no big deal. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people have praise kinks–”

 

“Nope, no, shut up!” Soonyoung interrupts hurriedly. "We are _so_ not having this conversation right now – or ever! You’re, like, the last person I want to discuss my kinks with, okay. Can we pretend like this never happened? _Please_.”

 

Wonwoo looks like he wants to protest since he’s a little shit who enjoys making Soonyoung suffer, but Junhui twists around to give him a warning look and he concedes, hands held up in defeat.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry,” he says with an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll drop it–”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“ _After_ I ask you this question. It’s important. You ever spitroasted someone before?”

 

The sound that comes out of Soonyoung’s mouth is inhuman, caught somewhere between a whine and shriek of frustration because _what did they_ just _talk about_ and also _oh fuck, is that what they’re about to do?_

 

“ _Dude_ , why would you even ask that?” Soonyoung splutters indignantly. “You know I haven’t!”

 

Wonwoo shrugs as he pulls off his clothes and situates himself behind Junhui. “Listen, I’m just covering my bases, okay? All jokes aside, communication is important when you do this kind of stuff. Everyone’s got to be on the same page. If not, someone could get hurt.”

 

He taps Junhui’s side lightly, “Can you lift up your hips for me, baby?”

 

Wonwoo takes the pillow out from underneath him and drops it unceremoniously on the floor. “Another thing before I forget: for the love of god, don’t call me _dude_ or _bro_ when we’re fucking, okay? You can call me anything you want, just not that.”

 

“Aw, but bro–“

 

“Soon _young!_ What did I _just_ fucking say?”

 

Junhui giggles at the exchange, but it peters off into a soft sigh as Wonwoo presses a kiss between his shoulder blades. Soonyoung entranced by the way Junhui melts under Wonwoo’s touch, letting him reposition his arms and legs until Junhui’s exactly where Wonwoo wants him.

 

(This new position has Junhui’s face right in front of Soonyoung’s dick, close enough that Soonyoung can feel his breath against his heated skin, and he nearly just loses it right then and there – which is kind of embarrassing because they haven’t really done anything yet, but like…it’s _Junhui_.)

 

“I’m going to take the vibe out now, okay?” Wonwoo warns.

 

Junhui winces as his boyfriend gently slides the toy out of him. He’s been on edge for what feels like an hour now, and he’s so unbelievably sensitive that even the slightest of touches is unbearable. Soonyoung has proven himself to be a good distraction, something to keep Junhui from thinking too hard about the insistent vibrating against his prostate if even for a second, but he’s nearing his limit. Junhui wants to come, and he’ll be damned if he lets Wonwoo rob him off _another_ orgasm.

 

“Color?” asks Wonwoo, setting the vibrator aside and replacing it with his fingers.

 

He experimentally curls the digits, making Junhui keen loudly and push back against them. Junhui’s so fucking _loose_. Wonwoo thrusts his fingers deeper, searching and –

 

“Green, daddy, _green!”_ Junhui cries out as Wonwoo presses mercilessly against his prostate. “It’s not enough – I need… _inside,_ need you inside!”

 

Wonwoo glances over at Soonyoung, who’s staring at Junhui like he was the one who hung the stars in the sky. _As he should_. Soonyoung’s stroking himself again, gasping quietly when he thumbs at his slit. Not for the first time, Wonwoo wonders why the hell they haven’t done this sooner.

 

“How about you let Soonyoung fuck that pretty little mouth of yours first and _then_ I’ll think about fucking you, yeah?”

 

“O-Okay, daddy,” Junhui agrees easily, and Soonyoung inhales sharply.

 

Wonwoo knows it’s because Junhui’s making _that_ face, the sultry little pout that makes it almost impossible to deny him anything. Wonwoo would know. Junhui uses it against him to get what he wants regularly, both inside and outside of the bedroom.

  
“Soonie, _please_. Fuck my mouth,” Junhui begs, desperation leaking into his voice as he rocks back against Wonwoo’s fingers. “Want it so bad.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Soonyoung breathes, shuffling forward so he can slip his leaking cock between Junhui’s lips.

 

Junhui doesn’t waste any time; he relaxes his jaw, taking Soonyoung as far as he can go and wrapping his hand around what he can’t. He pumps Soonyoung’s cock the best he can, swallowing around him with ease. Soonyoung whimpers, and his hips jerk forward automatically. Junhui takes it in stride. If there’s one thing Junhui prides himself in, it’s his blowjob game. It’s one of his favorite things to do, and he’s damn good at it. Junhui’s sucked enough cock that his gag reflex doesn’t really bother him anymore, something that he likes to hold over Wonwoo’s head just because Wonwoo _can’t_ do it.

 

(Not as good as Junhui can anyway, but it’s okay though because what he lacks in finesse, Wonwoo makes up in enthusiasm. There’s also just something really endearing about how _determined_ Wonwoo is to do well, even if it does end up with him choking on Junhui’s cock and calling it quits to jerk him off instead every time)

 

“S-Shit, sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo drawls, pulling his fingers out of Junhui and making him whine at the loss. “Shhh, baby. I’m just getting some more lube.”

 

He grabs the bottle off the nightstand and pours some on his fingers before he’s back to fingering Junhui again, slow and languid. “Junnie likes it when it hurts a little, remember? Don’t hold back. He’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

 

Junhui makes an affirmative sound and shifts his hand to fondle Soonyoung’s balls, making him whimper helplessly. Soonyoung glances uncertainly at Wonwoo before shyly burying his fingers in Junhui’s hair and thrusting shallow into his mouth.

 

“Much better,” praises Wonwoo, giving him a small smile. “You’re doing well, Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung flushes and does it again, swearing under his breath when his cock hits the back of Junhui’s throat. He uses the hand in Junhui’s hair to keep him still, controlling his movements. Junhui moans delightedly, and the vibrations makes the desire burning in Soonyoung’s stomach glow brighter.

 

“Fuck, look at you two,” Wonwoo growls lowly. “You look so pretty together. Like a wet dream come to life.”

 

He pulls his fingers out of Junhui. “You’ve convinced me, baby. You’re being such a good boy for us, Junnie, taking Soonyoung so well.”

 

He lubes up his cock and shifts so he can line up with Junhui’s entrance, chuckling at the way Junhui whimpers and squirms in anticipation. Wonwoo teases him, rubbing just his tip against Junhui’s crack, leaving streaks of pre-cum in his wake. Junhui lets out a sob and tries to push back against Wonwoo, but he can’t move, not when both Soonyoung and Wonwoo are holding him in place.

 

“You’re such a little slut. You already have one cock in you,” Wonwoo murmurs. “Why do you need another? Isn’t Soonyoung enough?”

 

He grinds his cock tauntingly against Junhui’s ass, so close yet so far away. “You’re so greedy, Junnie. It’s adorable. Don’t worry though; daddy doesn’t mind, not when you’re so eager to get fucked.”

 

Junhui _screeches_ when Wonwoo suddenly slides into him, pushing Soonyoung’s dick further down his throat. That’s all the incentive Soonyoung needs; he starts fucking Junhui’s mouth without hesitation, working in tandem with Wonwoo to establish a rhythm that has Junhui rocking between them, crying out hoarsely with each thrust.

 

“Shit, I’m close,” Soonyoung pants, breathing hard. “Junnie, your mouth is fucking amazing. I wish you could see yourself; you look so fucking gorgeous in between us.”

 

His half-lidded gaze flickers to Wonwoo, who’s busied himself with sucking bruises into whatever skin he can get his mouth on.

 

“W-Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo grunts in acknowledgement but doesn’t look up.

 

“I-I want to come on his face s-so fucking bad. Is that – _oh fuck, Junhui, please do that again_ – okay?”

 

“Junnie?” Wonwoo prompts. “Is that alright with you?”

 

Junhui blinks blearily at Soonyoung and nods. He is very much okay with that. Soonyoung thanks him in between gasps, pulling out of Junhui’s mouth to pump his cock. It only takes a couple of flicks of his wrist before he’s coming, stripes of cum streaking across the lower half of Junhui’s face.

  
“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Soonyoung whimpers as Junhui licks the cum off his lips, eyes glassy and a little unfocused. “You’re such a good boy.”

 

It’s one thing hearing it from Wonwoo, but the words feel different coming from Soonyoung. _You’re such a good boy._ Junhui’s heart flutters in his chest happily, and he clenches tight around Wonwoo’s cock.

 

“How are you still so fucking tight?” Wonwoo grunts before fucking into Junhui hard enough to shove him forward, and Junhui _sobs_ at the sensation of not only the cock pounding away at his prostate but also the unsuspected friction against his cock.

 

“Daddy, I _can’t_. It’s so much…Daddy, please let me come. I _want it so bad._ ”

 

With each word, Junhui slips further and further into incoherency. He rambles in a confusing jumble of slurred Cantonese and Korean like he can’t decide which language he wants to speak in. Soonyoung’s knowledge of Cantonese is elementary at best and Junhui’s speaking ridiculously fast, making him difficult to understand but Soonyoung manages to pick out a couple of… _dirty_ phrases he’s picked up here and there.

 

“Fill me up, daddy,” Junhui pleads. “Want to feel your cum inside of me.”

 

“Patience, baby. I’m almost there.” 

 

Wonwoo is completely unfazed by Junhui’s bilingual babbling, having heard it enough times to decipher what Junhui’s trying to vocalize. Soonyoung watches with fascination as Junhui mewls brokenly into the sheets, fingers clenching the fabric so tightly that his knuckles are white. 

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, accompanied by Junhui’s mumbling and Wonwoo’s labored breathing. Soonyoung can tell Wonwoo’s getting close, his thrusts growing more erratic by the second. Once again, Soonyoung finds himself captivated by the sight of them together.

 

Wonwoo fucks into Junhui a couple more times before he reaches down to clumsily remove the ring around his poor boyfriend’s cock. Junhui’s reaction is _instantaneous_. He comes immediately, his entire body spasming as he wails so loud that there’s no way in hell everyone in the house didn’t just hear him.

 

Wonwoo comes right after, grunting softly into Junhui’s shoulder. He rides out his orgasm, gently rocking his hips into Junhui as he whispers reverent praise against Junhui’s skin and presses little kisses wherever he can.

 

“–god, I’m so fucking in love with you. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. You’re so perfect in every goddamn way, so good to me. What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?”

 

“–Mm, love you too.”

 

Suddenly, Soonyoung feels like he’s intruding again. He averts his gaze, fidgeting nervously as he deliberates over whether he should leave or not. The sheets rustle as Wonwoo presumably pulls out, followed by a pained hiss and more mumbled apologies. 

 

“Wonu…” Junhui’s voice is faint, soft and small like he’s already starting to doze off. “I’m sleepy.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is unbelievably tender as he replies. “Then go to sleep, baby. I know you’re tired.”

 

There’s a pause. “But there’s cum on my face…”

 

Soonyoung can practically _hear_ the pout in Junhui’s voice, and he can’t help himself. He bursts out in laughter, giggling so hard that his stomach hurts.

 

“Soonie, stop laughing,” Junhui whines petulantly. “You did this to me. This is your fault.”

Soonyoung only cackles louder.

 

“Wonu, make him stop. He’s being mean– “ Junhui looks to Wonwoo for some backup, but his traitorous boyfriend simply shakes his head and gives him an apologetic smile, his eyes dancing with mirth. “This is bullying.”

 

“C’mon, babe. It’s kind of funny–“ Wonwoo calls over his shoulder as he gets up and goes to the connected bathroom to get some towels.

 

“Sorry, can you repeat that? I don’t speak _snake_ , Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

“Aw Jun, don’t be mad. I’m just teasing,” Soonyoung says as his laughter subsides, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry for being mean.”

 

Junhui grumbles grouchily, “I don’t deserve this disrespect.” He yawns, closing his eyes. “You’re not allowed to come on my face anymore…but Wonu’ll probably let you come on _his_ face next time if you ask nicely enough.”

 

 _Anymore. Next time._ A small flicker of hope ignites in Soonyoung’s chest, but he needs to know for sure.

“Will there even _be_ a next time?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I getting any better at this smut thing? I hope so, though I have my doubts lmao. Either way, I'm still really proud of this fic. It's literally just a PWP, but it's the most I've written in actual years so…yeah. Take that writer's block!
> 
> (y'all, i just skimmed back through this and like...what the fuck...who am i really omg)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Ty for reading ❤︎


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shame is a word that is definitely not in wonwoo's dictionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said this was the last chapter? yeah i lied lol

Soonyoung hates how shaky his voice sounds, small and insecure and oh so very vulnerable, but he can’t help it. He wants this – wants _them_ – more than anything else in the world. He doesn’t just want this to be just a sex thing. He wants to kiss Wonwoo awake in the mornings and hold Junhui’s hand. He wants to go on sickeningly cute dates and cuddle. He wants to be someone they can rely on, a shoulder to cry on and a pillar of support for when times get tough. Good and bad, Soonyoung wants it all – and he’s never been so terrified in his entire life.

 

“Junhui?” he prompts when he doesn’t immediately get a response, his heart racing. _Oh god, did he just ruin everything? Is it too late to take it back and salvage what little dignity he has left–_

 

Soonyoung whips around to face Junhui, to backpedal and play the comment off as a joke, but he doesn’t have to. Junhui’s fast asleep, snoring quietly in the sheets, and the sight is so endearing that Soonyoung’s initial panic momentarily subsides.

 

“Is he asleep already?” asks Wonwoo as he returns from the bathroom, armed with a couple of damp towels and fresh bedsheets.

 

He looks at Junhui’s sleeping face and snorts, shaking his head fondly. “Typical. Our Junnie is such a Sleeping Beauty. Once he comes, he’s _out_.”

 

Now it’s Soonyoung’s turn to scoff. “Can you blame him? You’re a fucking sex menace, Jeon Wonwoo. Poor Junnie’s probably exhausted. How long did you keep him on edge? An hour?”

 

“Give or take twenty minutes, yeah.” Wonwoo tosses Soonyoung a washcloth, just narrowly managing to avoid hitting him in the face. “Here, make yourself useful and clear off his face or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

Soonyoung obliges, taking care not to disturb Junhui as he wipes the cum ( _his_ cum, a smug part of him gloats gleefully) off his cheeks. 

 

“Neither of us would be opposed to it, you know.”

 

The admission is so soft Soonyoung almost thinks he imagined it, but when he glances over at Wonwoo, he finds the younger staring at him with such openness that it makes his stomach drop.

 

“W-What?”

 

“If there was a next time,” Wonwoo clarifies as he gets to work on the mess between Junhui’s thighs. “Jun and I wouldn’t mind. We’d like that a lot, actually.”

 

Junhui whimpers in his sleep and tries to squirm away, still a little oversensitive, but Wonwoo pets his side soothingly until he’s quiet again.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“I certainly hope so. I spent way too much time planning all this shit out for this to be a one time thing.”

 

 _We’d like that a lot, actually_. The words repeat themselves over and over again in Soonyoung’s head, and the tiny flicker of hope burns a little brighter. He licks his lips and opens his mouth to try to vocalize the confusing mixture of emotions coursing inside of him, but then he thinks about Wonwoo’s words some more.

 

“Wait, what did you mean by _planning?”_ Soonyoung squints at Wonwoo suspiciously. “Are you telling me all those times I walked in on you guys were _intentional?”_

 

Wonwoo blinks slowly, seemingly weighing his options before he replies. “Are you going to be upset if I say yes?” He sounds surprisingly apprehensive. “If so, then no. It was completely coincidental.”

 

“ _Jeon Wonwoo.”_

 

“…Yes, I _did_ do everything on purpose. I’m sorry, Soonyoung. You have every right to be mad at me. I know I should have just been upfront with you from the start and that this whole thing was sneaky and manipulative, but I didn’t know what to say…Please don’t be upset with Junhui though! He didn’t know anything, I swear–“

 

Wonwoo visibly flounders as he frantically tries to explain himself, tripping and stumbling over his words in a way that’s completely unlike himself. Out of all of Soonyoung’s friends, Wonwoo is definitely the most eloquent. He has a way of speaking that makes everything he says sound profound and intelligent, regardless of its context. Soonyoung would be lying if he said he _didn’t_ get some weird sense of satisfaction seeing him struggle so much.

 

“ _I fucking knew it!”_ Soonyoung interrupts, taking pity on his poor friend. He jabs a finger accusingly in Wonwoo’s direction. “I knew there was something weird going on with you!”

 

“Wait, so you’re not mad?”

 

Soonyoung pauses to think. “Well, that depends: is this just a sex thing or…?”

 

“No, no! This is _so_ not just a sex thing. God, Junnie’s going to be _livid_ once he finds out I did this without him, but…we’d really like this to be a _romantic_ thing, Soonyoung…if it’s okay with you, that is.” Wonwoo’s blushing, light pink dusting his cheeks. “I don’t know if you know this, but Junhui and I…we’re kind of in love with you.”

 

_We’re kind of in love with you._

 

A small spreads across Soonyoung’s face. “Well, if that’s the case, no. I’m not _that_ mad since I’m _more than okay_ with this being a romantic kind of thing because I’m kind of in love with you guys too.”

 

He shoots Wonwoo a sly look, lips curling into a mischievous smirk. “You’re going to have to make it up to me though.”

Wonwoo’s eyes dance with mirth. “Yeah? I think I can manage that. How about we finish up taking care of Junnie and then I’ll show you just how sorry I am, yeah?”

 

Soonyoung bites his bottom lip and tries to ignore the frantic beating of his heart. “Sure. Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Wonwoo isn’t exaggerating when he says that Junhui’s a heavy sleeper. Soonyoung doesn’t see him budge once in the fifteen minutes it takes him and Wonwoo to get everything cleaned up. He watches with rapt attention as Wonwoo quickly wipes Junhui down, mindful of the painful-looking hickeys littering his thighs and how sensitive Junhui still is.

 

Despite how rough he’d been earlier, Wonwoo handles Junhui like he’s something precious. He touches him like he’s made of glass, gentle like he’s afraid he might break. Wonwoo is known for being impassive at times, for being cold and aloof, but there’s no mistaking the tenderness in Wonwoo’s eyes when he looks at Junhui, the unbridled affection and devotion that says it all. It’s lovely and beautiful, and it makes Soonyoung wonder if either of them will ever look at _him_ like that.

 

That train of thought is quickly derailed when Soonyoung suddenly finds himself in Wonwoo’s lap, whining softly as he sucks at the sensitive spot behind Soonyoung’s ear.

 

“W-Wonwoo, are you s-sure we should be doing this right now?” he gasps out, eyes darting over to where Junhui is still sleeping on the other side of the bed. “Shouldn’t we wait until J-Junnie’s awake?”

 

Wonwoo huffs a laugh against his neck. “As if he wouldn’t do the exact same thing if he were in my position. He won’t mind; trust me.”

 

He tweaks one of Soonyoung’s nipples, making him shudder. “Junnie likes to watch. Especially when _I’m_ the one getting fucked.”

 

Soonyoung whimpers pathetically, cock twitching at the thought of _fucking_ Wonwoo, of holding him down and teasing him until he’s begging for it, of Wonwoo straddling his lap and riding him – and Wonwoo notices because _of course he does._

 

“Would you like that, Soonyoungie?” he croons, grinning deviously. “Gonna fuck me the way I fucked Junnie? Make me roll over for you all nice and pretty?”

 

Deft fingers ghost over Soonyoung’s cock, infuriating featherlight touches against his overheated skin. 

 

“I can be a good boy too, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo nips at Soonyoung’s shoulders, sucking a bruise into the unblemished skin. “Not as good as Junnie, but good enough, I promise. I don’t always have to top, you know.”

 

He pulls back to meet Soonyoung’s gaze. “Will you let me be good for you, Soonyoung?”

 

A startled moan slips past Soonyoung’s lips. “What the fuck, Wonwoo? Why is that so fucking _hot?”  
_

He cards his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Wonwoo’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. It’s different from before though. Wonwoo’s softer, less domineering. He seems to be content with letting him take the lead this time, allowing Soonyoung to set the pace.

 

Soonyoung has no idea how long they stay like that, wrapped up in each other and languidly making out like a bunch of teenagers. He likes it though; he likes it _a lot_. Soonyoung uses the opportunity to learn more about what Wonwoo likes. He learns that Wonwoo likes it when he tugs at his hair or scratches his fingers against his scalp. He learns that nipping gently at Wonwoo’s bottom lip makes him groan and that he _really_ likes receiving hickeys almost as much as he likes giving them.

 

 _“Fucking hell,”_ Wonwoo curses as Soonyoung bites down hard on the junction where his neck and shoulder meet. “What are you? Some kind of vampire?”

  
Soonyoung giggles. “You’d probably like that, wouldn’t you?” He stops for a second when Wonwoo opens his mouth to answer, brow furrowing in concentration. “Wait, shit, don’t answer that, Jeon Wonwoo. Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs and smiles lazily. “What can I say? Junnie looks adorable when he’s trying to be scary. It’s even cuter when he’s in full costume.”

 

There’s some slight movement off to the side, the bedsheets rustling quietly. “Shut the fuck up, Jeon Wonwoo. I was a terrifying vampire, and you know it.”

 

Soonyoung glances over to where Junhui had been napping only to find that he’s propped himself up on his side, watching them with hungry, half-lidded eyes. His hair’s a mess, dark strands tangled and sticking up in every which way. It’s a lot hotter than it probably should be.

 

(That’s generally how things go when it comes to Wen Junhui. He’s just so handsome and good-looking that he catches Soonyoung off-guard each and every time)

 

“Seems like you two have been busy, hm?” Junhui comments, taking in their disheveled appearances. His gaze flickers down to their crotches, and he makes a pleased sound when he looks back up. “And neither of you thought to wake me up? Rude.”

 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Baby, you were exhausted. Nothing short of a earthquake would have been enough to wake you up.”

 

Junhui pouts, lower lip jutting out adorably. “You could have tried a little harder.”

 

“You didn’t miss much, I promise. Just me telling Soonyoungie how much I want him to fuck me.”

 

Soonyoung chokes on nothing and bursts into a coughing fit, caught off-guard by the bluntness of the statement. Neither of them seem to notice.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Junhui says, his eyes bright and excited. “Soonyoung, you should _definitely_ do that and you should _definitely_ let me watch.”

 

“Right now?” Soonyoung rasps, still wheezing.

 

Junhui nods furiously. “Yes, right now. Better now than never, right Wonu?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t seem perturbed or surprised in the slightest. He takes his boyfriend’s enthusiasm in stride and levels Soonyoung with one of the most intense looks he’s ever seen.

 

(Wonwoo and Junhui are going to be the death of him, Soonyoung just knows it. They’re both easily two of the most attractive people he’s ever met. Who knows how much more of this he can take? Wonwoo and Junhui’s visuals are killer enough on their own, but together, they’re downright lethal – and it’s _so_ not fair. Soonyoung’s like eighty-three percent certain he’s not going to make it out of this alive)

 

“Yeah, Soonyoung, better now than never,” Wonwoo parrots. He rolls his hips against Soonyoung’s ass, making him keen when Wonwoo’s hard cock rubs against his bare skin.

 

“So what do you say, Soonyoung?” Junhui coos, batting his eyelashes playfully. “You down to fuck Wonwoo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say soon, you say woo - **soon** _woo_ , **soon** _woo_ , **soon** _woo_! 
> 
> last chapter was much more jun-centric than i would have liked (y'all i'm so weak i love him so much i couldn't help myself), so we're going to change gears a little bit. stay tuned, my guys. i see quite a bit of smut in the near future


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly hot garbage, but the last chapter is finally here! finally! and it only took me a little less than a year to finally post it. are you guys proud of me yet?

The sound that leaves Soonyoung is downright embarrassing, but he can’t bring himself to care–not when the thought of fucking Wonwoo is at the forefront of his mind. Junhui smiles knowingly and shifts, beckoning Soonyoung closer so he can pull him in for a lazy kiss, cupping the back of his neck and stroking his nape with his thumb. It’s a comforting action, and the repetition of it helps Soonyoung ground himself and breathe a little easier.

 

“There we go,” Junhui murmurs against his lips. “Relax, Soonyoungie. This isn’t anything you need to stress out about, okay? Just do whatever feels good.”

 

He pulls back to smirk playfully at Wonwoo, “Wonwoo’s _easy_.”

Wonwoo doesn’t take offense at the dig, just shrugs and hums quietly in agreement as he stretches languidly. “What can I say? I like what I like, and if that just so happens to encompass most things, well…I’m not sorry about it.”

 

Junhui snorts, “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He lowers his voice conspiratorially, just loud enough for Soonyoung to hear him. “Wonwoo likes it just as rough as I do, but he likes it even better if you’re really soft and gentle. Kiss his cheeks, call him _honey_ , and tell him he’s pretty–he loves that kind of shit.”

 

Soonyoung jumps when Wonwoo suddenly presses himself against his back, hooking his chin over Soonyoung’s shoulder. “I don’t know what he’s saying, but it’s probably a lie.”

 

He turns his head to kiss Soonyoung’s neck, nuzzling his nose against the line of his jaw. “Pay attention to me, Soonyoungie.”

 

“Needy,” Junhui chastises, holding back a little giggle.

 

Soonyoung chuckles but still finds himself looking at Junhui for guidance. It’s been such a long time since the last time he’s _really_ slept with anyone that he doesn’t know where to begin.

 

His thing with Jihoon had been short-lived. They’d grown up together, a classic case of best friends who’d experimented with each other, trying to get a feel for what they liked and how they liked it. Despite what Jihoon liked to lead people to believe, their “dark past” together hadn’t been that dark at all. They’d worked well together and probably could have dated for a long time–if it weren’t for the fact that Jihoon had fallen head over heels for Seokmin during freshman orientation).

 

“What?” Junhui says, arching a brow when he notices that Soonyoung’s gone quiet. He props himself up on his elbows, wincing when his back twinges in protest, already sore from earlier.

 

“I don’t–“ Soonyoung trails off, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Junnie…” He bites his lip and tries to cover his face, but Wonwoo stops him.

 

“Hey, no.” Wonwoo soothes. “Don’t pay attention to him; he’s just being a brat. C’mere.” He kisses Soonyoung softly. “We don’t have to do this today. We can just go back to kissing if you’d like.”

 

Soonyoung exhales shakily, “No, I want to. It’s just…help me?”

 

It’s more of a question than a statement, but Wonwoo just smiles and brushes the hair from Soonyoung’s forehead. “Okay, we’ll help you. How do you want me?”

 

“Uh?”

 

“On my back? Stomach? I can even ride you if you want.”

 

Soonyoung chokes on his own spit, “Oh my god.” He coughs, wheezing. “The last one, please, holy _shit.”_

 

”Good choice. He’s _really_ good at that,” Junhui beams. He squirms in a little, making himself comfortable with a content sigh. “God, this really is the best day of my life.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes before refocusing on Soonyoung. “Do you want me to prep myself, or do you want to do it?”

 

Soonyoung shrugs, still feeling a little out of his element. Wonwoo takes it in stride. He gestures for Junhui to pass him the lube and pours it generously on his fingers. It takes a second to rearrange himself into a better position, but he works a finger inside himself, grunting quietly at the intrusion.

 

“It’s been a while,” Junhui supplies helpfully.

 

He doesn’t get a reply; Soonyoung is too busy staring at Wonwoo, transfixed by the way he touches himself. It’s not the same as when he touches Junhui. He’s messier, a little less put together, more impatient. Soonyoung watches with rapt attention as he fucks himself, desire coiling deep inside him as one finger becomes two and two becomes three.

 

It’s not just lust though. He feels an almost overwhelming surge of affection at the way Wonwoo’s forehead creases with concentration, at the little swears he bites out when he grazes his prostate, at the way he glances at Junhui and Soonyoung every couple of seconds to make sure they’re still paying attention.

 

“Okay,” Wonwoo exhales after a moment. “I think I’m good. You ready?”

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

He climbs into Soonyoung’s lap and straddles him, laughing breathlessly when Soonyoung’s hands instinctively come to rest on his hips. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be. You’re really making me work for your dick, huh?”

 

Junhui cackles as Soonyoung turns pink and splutters, his floundering breaking off into a whimper when Wonwoo reaches between them to stroke his cock a few times before guiding the tip into his hole.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Soonyoung swears, gasping as Wonwoo takes him in deep. “Wonwoo, I thought you said you were ready. You’re _tight_.”

 

Wonwoo whines and hides his face in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, kissing mindlessly at the skin there. “I _am_. Just been…been a while.”

 

“Do I need to sto–“

 

Junhui groans softly from beside them before interrupting. “Don’t worry, Soonyoung. He’s fine. He just doesn’t do this very often. Remember what I told you earlier? Now would be a good time to do that.”

 

Soonyoung nods and gently pushes Wonwoo back so he can see him properly. His face is slightly pinched with discomfort, breathing a little harsh, but it relaxes a little when Soonyoung gives him a small smile and kisses him.

 

“You’re doing so good,” he praises softly. “Been so good for us. Junnie hasn’t stopped staring since we started.”

 

Soonyoung traces circles into Wonwoo’s hip with one hand, the other coming up to smooth down his back, and Wonwoo’s breath hitches. “Can’t wait to fuck you properly. It’ll be so good.”

 

There’s a rustle of cloth and slight movement in Soonyoung’s peripheral, and suddenly, Junhui’s pressed up against Wonwoo’s back. He ducks his head to kiss at a spot behind Wonwoo’s ear before sucking a hickey into his shoulder blade.

 

“Relax, honey,” Junhui murmurs. “You take such good care of me; why don’t you let someone do the same for you?”

 

Wonwoo makes a helpless little sound in the back of his throat, and his eyes go glassy. He lets himself be coddled, and some of the tension begins to disappear from his shoulders. It’s quite the contrast from earlier; where Wonwoo had previously been calm and composed and _in control_ , he’s now loose-limbed and pliable. He’s quieter too–doesn’t really speak as much as he grunts and groans and on the rare occasion, _mewls._

 _  
_ “Now?” Junhui asks gently.

 

Wonwoo makes an affirmative noise.

 

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung can’t help but add.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Junhui smiles softly and leans over Wonwoo’s shoulder to peck Soonyoung’s cheek. “He’s all yours, Soonie.”

 

Soonyoung licks his lips and experimentally rolls his hips, a tiny movement that makes Wonwoo moan. “That good?”

 

“Need more,” Wonwoo mumbles. He plants his hands on Soonyoung’s chest and pushes him back flat against the bed, lifting himself up before sinking back down.

 

It takes a couple of tries, but they develop a rhythm between them. Wonwoo’s hot and tight around him, and each wet drag of his cock against his walls is enough to make him tremble and cry out each time. His fingers twitch uselessly against Soonyoung’s stomach, and it tickles, but Soonyoung barely notices. He’s too busy petting Wonwoo’s sides, babbling choked off praises, trying to sit up to kiss Wonwoo, only to be pushed back down.

 

Junhui’s returned to his spot amongst the pillows, hungrily taking in the scene. He’s still too sensitive to touch himself properly, instead squeezing his thighs together and playing with his nipples. Even so, the sight of him makes Soonyoung’s mouth go dry.

 

(His mind goes alarmingly blank for a second when Junhui lets out a porn-worthy whimper, one that makes both him and Wonwoo falter and stare before regaining their rhythm. Junhui undoubtably did it on purpose just to see what would happen, the little shit, and Soonyoung makes a mental note to get back at him later)

 

“ _Fuck.”_

 

Soonyoung can tell Wonwoo’s close–his movements are frantic and desperate, eyes squeezed shut as he sloppily fucks himself on Soonyoung’s cock–and decides to help him out. He grips Wonwoo’s hips tight and bucks up _hard_ , slamming into his prostate hard enough to make him wail.

 

Wonwoo clamps down hard on Soonyoung’s cock as he comes, swearing up a storm even as he trembles and spills all over Soonyoung’s stomach. The combined sensations of seeing and feeling of Wonwoo falling apart on top of him is enough to trigger Soonyoung’s own orgasm, and he comes deep inside Wonwoo with a loud moan.

 

Faintly, Soonyoung registers Junhui’s breathless exclamation of _holy fuck that was so fucking hot what the fuck_ as he pulls out and flops back on the bed, Wonwoo still limp against his chest. They lie there for a second, dazed, and try to catch their breath.

 

He isn’t sure how long it’s been when Wonwoo finally speaks up again. For all he knows, it could have been a minute or five–he’s too out of it to tell.

 

“Fuck me,” Wonwoo groans. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow. Your cock _destroyed_ me, Soonyoung.”

 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Soonyoung teases, kissing the crown of his head before gently nudging him off of him. “Consider it payback for what you did to Junnie.”

 

Wonwoo huffs in annoyance, “I didn’t do shit. The brat did it to himself.”

 

Junhui squawks indignantly, “Me? I didn’t do anything!”

 

“‘ _Harder, Daddy, harder! It’s not enough, Daddy. Want your cock so bad, Daddy!”_

 

“That’s not what I sound like!”

 

“What do you mean? That’s _exactly_ what you sound like! Right, Soonyoung?”

 

“Soonie, I swear if you take his side–“

 

Soonyoung shushes them,“Shut up, both of you. I’m tired. You can argue later.” He looks over Wonwoo’s shoulder at Junhui. “Junnie, come here. I want to cuddle.”

 

Junhui grumbles to himself, mumbling something about not wanting to get dirty again and how everyone teases him, but obliges. He squeezes his way in between Soonyoung and Wonwoo and whines until they both wrap an arm around him.

 

And even though Soonyoung feels sweaty and gross, he finds that he doesn’t mind all that much. How can he when Junhui kisses him so sweetly and when Wonwoo smiles at him like he’s something special, something _cherished._  The adoration that swells in his chest is like nothing he’s ever felt before, and for the first time since this whole thing began, Soonyoung sleeps easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this wasn't as good of a finale as you hoped. i haven't really been able to write lately, but i tried my best since it's almost been a year since the last time i'd updated and i felt bad. thanks so much for giving this fic a chance and reading. it means a lot ❤︎


End file.
